


Locket

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Husbands, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and sappy husbands, fluff yes though, minor angst?, nah not really, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’Magnus, I can’t find our lock,’’ said Alec sadly and then looked at Magnus - was that why they were there? Magnus was biting on his lip and Alec could see just how guilty his husband looked like - Alec didn’t get it. He didn’t understand what might had been the problem, but… ‘’Did something happen to it?’’ asked Alec and Magnus slowly nodded. Alec seemed really worried and Magnus was biting on his lip - Alec was going to get so mad. Oh, he was going to be pissed, wasn’t he? The other alternative was that Alexander would be again heartbroken and honestly, Magnus didn’t know which one was worst. Probably the heartbroken Alec.Magnus finally tells Alexander about what happened to their lock when they were broken up. Guilt has been eating him apart for months, but Alec is there to make sure to tell him that it's okay.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 226
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Locket

‘’Magnus, I don’t understand - what are we doing here again?’’ asked Alec. Magnus had taken him to the place where the two of them placed their love lock quite a while ago. Alec had remembered the exact place where the two of them had placed it - how could he forget? It was one of his favourite memories that he got to share with Magnus - he told him  _ I love you  _ in his native language and Alec was at the moment trying to find it, searching with his eyes. He remembered the exact spot where it stood just months ago, but now he couldn’t find it and he then looked up at Magnus, completely confused.

Magnus could understand and feel Alexander’s confusion - he would be too if the roles were reversed and he was just biting on his lip. He told Alexander a part of what he wanted to do during their breakup; he told him the thing about him wanting to wipe his memories about their relationship and Alec didn’t hold it against him, though it did break his heart at the moment. Several months have passed since then and… the two of them had worked things out. There was nothing really to work out to begin with - it was all of his father’s fault and Alexander being the selfless person that he was, he just wanted to help Magnus and bring his magic back. The warlock understood all of that, but he didn’t told Alexander about their lock. How he burned it and- 

The thing was - Alec was already heartbroken when he told him about the memories, so he couldn’t add this heartbreak upon the other one. It would be too much and Alec wouldn’t be able to handle it. It was too much for the both of them, but now they were in a good place and one might think then… why was Magnus bringing this up now? The thing was - it was eating him apart. He couldn’t believe that he had been so selfish that he destroyed the symbol of their love; it’s been bothering him for months now and he just needed to bring it up.  _ Alexander deserved to know. _

‘’Magnus, I can’t find our lock,’’ said Alec sadly and then looked at Magnus - was that why they were there? Magnus was biting on his lip and Alec could see just how guilty his husband looked like - Alec didn’t get it. He didn’t understand what might had been the problem, but… ‘’Did something happen to it?’’ asked Alec and Magnus slowly nodded. Alec seemed really worried and Magnus was biting on his lip - Alec was going to get so mad. Oh, he was going to be pissed, wasn’t he? The other alternative was that Alexander would be again heartbroken and honestly, Magnus didn’t know which one was worst. Probably the heartbroken Alec. 

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’I-’’ he started and then made a little pause. ‘’It’s why I brought you here again,’’ said Magnus and then bowed his head down apologetically. Alec still didn’t understand it, but he gave Magnus all the time that he needed to explain himself. ‘’It’s my fault, after that breakup that my dear father put us through,’’ said Magnus and Alec already felt sick again. He didn’t really want to talk about that then - they were already married, they were in a good place, but it looked like Magnus still wasn’t over it for some reason?

Alec knew that the breakup hit Magnus hard, but they’ve talked about it so many times, yet it seemed that Magnus was still hung over it? Alec didn’t understand. ‘’I thought we’ve moved past that?’’ asked Alec with a small voice and Magnus quickly nodded - yes, of course they had. He didn’t hold anything against Alexander, never had. But he needed-

‘’Yes, that’s not about that,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I mean it is, but not really about me not being over it,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I’ve been over it as soon as I found out that my dear father had been the one behind it, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and planted a little kiss on top of Alec's cheek. That seemed to put some ease into the hunter and he just nodded, but he was still confused why Magnus was bringing all of that up all of the sudden. 

Alec really didn’t want to talk about that part of their relationship again - their breakup was manipulated and both of them suffered a great deal. “Magnus, I don’t understand why we’re here then,” said Alec and then shook his head - how did their breakup connect with their love lock then? Alec didn’t really understand yet, but he was soon about to find out because Magnus decided to finally tell Alexander the truth about what he did to their love lock and his heart was already breaking because Alec was going to be devastated.

“While we were broken up, I,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “I’ve spent hours just walking and roaming around the city. I visited many places that are very important and significant to the both of them and, well,” said Magnus and looked at the other love locks. “I came here too,” said Magnus and Alec perked up and then he bit his into his lower lip. “I didn’t… I did something terrible, Alexander, I’m not proud of it now, but at the time, I was just so angry, bitter and sad and I just wanted,” said Magnus and made a little pause. “I wanted to make the pain go away so badly and… I came here and when I saw our lock, I just… I snapped,” said Magnus and his heart started to get heavy with guilt and sadness - he couldn’t even bare to look Alec into his eyes. He was ashamed and Alec slowly figured it out.

Alec blinked a few times and he bit into his lip. A part of him was devastated because he knew that Magnus probably destroyed their lock and he just shuddered. But then the other part of him understood Magnus. But no matter what - he didn’t really blame Magnus or was angry with him. He was angry with himself - with his past self, but then again… ugh. He didn’t know and he was again troubled, Magnus pressing his lips together when he saw that Alec looked upset and he quickly stepped closer and gently cupped Alec’s face. “You destroyed our lock, Magnus?” asked Alec with a small voice and Magnus looked away, cursing under his breath and then he just nodded.

“Yes,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn’t want to see you make that face again,” said the warlock and then made a little pause again because it was difficult for him to keep going. “But-but I also couldn’t keep this a secret much longer because it’s been killing me,” said Magnus and then was chewing on his lower lip. Alec huffed and then just gave Magnus one of his warmest smiles. He stepped closer to him and then wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and then just closed his eyes - he could tell that this meant a lot to Magnus and that he had been through a lot. He had been keeping this inside for months now. He probably felt so guilty and Alec, he-

“Can’t even imagine how guilty you must’ve felt,” muttered Alec and even if he did feel sad, he was just glad that Magnus told him about it. “Look, I’m… it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about it too much. If it helped at the time - to ease the pain then-”

“No, it made it worse,” said Magnus. “I hated myself for being so spiteful and-”

“Let’s not focus on what happened then,” said Alec and then bit his lip. “Past is in the past and we can’t change it, okay?” asked Alec and shrugged. “Besides, it’s just a piece of metal. It’s not like a lock symbolises our love, please,” said Alec as he was trying to cheer Magnus up, but it wasn’t working.

“But it meant a lot to you,” said Magnus.

“Yes, it did, but,” said Alec. “You’re way more important, come on,” said Alec and gently pinched Magnus’ cheek softly and Magnus turned to him. “It’s okay - let it go,” said Alec and then kissed his husband, who was just frowning and just not okay at all. Alec chuckled and then wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist again. “How about we get a new one?” asked Alec and Magnus looked up. “I mean we kind of need a new one anyway - we’re married now, so it’s a new chapter in our relationship, huh?” asked Alec, trying to make Magnus feel better again and that time it worked because Magnus visibly cheered up.

“You think so?”

“Of course,” said Alec. “You can pick it this time. What do you say?”

Magnus thought about it and then snapped his fingers, summoning a silver lock that time - it had two gems engraved in them; one was golden and the other was blue. Alec shuddered because he knew just what they represented - gold was him and Magnus was the blue one. Above it, there was written Lightwood-Bane and as Magnus turned it around there was again  _ Aku cinta kamu  _ written on it. Alec felt a little bit choked up, he wasn’t going to lie and he gasped. “How’s this?” asked Magnus.

“Perfect,” said Alec and then just gave Magnus a long, long kiss. “You really put a lot of thought into it, didn’t you?”

Magnus nodded and then he looked at Alec. “Can I put it on this time?” asked Magnus sofly and Alec nodded, watching Magnus placing the lock among the others - theirs was the most stunning one in Alec’s humble opinion and he pressed his lips together. “There,” said Magnus and Alec just kissed him again because  _ he couldn’t.  _ “And I solemnly swear not to destroy it this time,” joked Magnus and Alec just slapped him across the butt.

“You better, or the next lock I’ll be using will be for something else,” said Alec playfully and Magnus perked up.

“Look, I’ve always been game for you locking me up and-” started Magnus, but Alec just quieted him down with a kiss and then they started laughing. Magnus felt a lot better -  _ now _ he could finally let go of the past and focus on the new, exciting future with his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
